


Please Don't Teach Me

by melanoms



Series: 50 Kisses [10]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), F/M, Kamar-Taj (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Stark!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoms/pseuds/melanoms
Summary: Stephen is determined to teach you martial arts so you can protect yourself. You can think of infinitely more enjoyable ways to spend your time with him. But he refuses to yield. Too bad he forgot that your namesake means strength...of stubbornness. You might as well give your older brother a show for when you prove the doctor wrong.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader
Series: 50 Kisses [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671802
Kudos: 108





	Please Don't Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Copper_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Cat/gifts).



> As an adopted POC, I always headcanon that related readers are adopted too (although I don't write it in because I don't make explicit comments about being adopted all too much). Please enjoy being a part of the Stark family even if you aren't white. You belong, you matter :)
> 
> Kiss prompt from Tumblr: teasing kisses where one person blows air into the other’s mouth and runs away with Stephen Strange.

“Stephen, trust me. I can fend for myself. You don’t need to teach me martial arts.”

Your voice echoed through the Sanctum foyer. He wrapped his hands around your arms and sighed.

“I know Stark made you a suit. But I think you should be able to defend yourself without it. Just in case.”

“How many times do I have to tell you to call him Tony?” You rolled your eyes. “I am also Stark. It’s not very flattering to hear you call me that. We have sex. I’m not your bro.”

“He and I are not _bros_ ,” he mocked.

“Whatever you say.” You crossed your arms and raised your eyebrows. “I can protect myself just fine.”

“You spend 12 hours a day in a painting studio. I doubt the canvas is much to wrestle with.”

“Okay, now you’re just pissing me off. Have it your way, _Strange_. Let’s fight.”

You tore your leather jacket from your shoulders and tossed it to the side. Biting the inside of your cheek, you raised your fists and got in a fighting stance.

Stephen sighed. 

“Not here.”

You hung your head back with a groan. But he already had a portal to Kamar-Taj opened.

“I don’t need—” you started.

But when he raised his eyebrows, you snapped your jaw shut. Choosing your battles wisely, you stepped through the portal to enter the empty training grounds. You readied yourself in a fighting stance once again and Stephen mirrored you. 

“You’re off to a good start,” he praised.

“I told you—”

He lunged forward to assess your response time. He instantly received the information he was looking for when you hit him with a clean uppercut to the chin. His head flew back from the impact and you snickered.

Stephen readjusted his posture and tilted his head to the side.

“You, you can fight?”

“Yes, that’s what I’ve been telling you this whole time.”

“But you’re a painter?”

“I'm an artist. One who has Tony fucking Stark for an older brother. Dumbass learned to run his mouth before his brain. Someone had to beat up the kids he couldn’t.”

Stephen smirked and chuckled lowly. You lowered your fists and cocked an eyebrow.

“Now, can we get back? There are other physical activities that I’d much rather do with you.”

“No, no. As tempting as that sounds, a history of beating up bullies on the playground is not going to get you out of this.”

You pressed your fingers to your temples and shook your head. 

“Okay, fine. We’ll do it your way. But only if we can record this so I can rewatch to improve. You know, good study habits and whatnot.”

He gave you a nod and you set up your phone on the edge of a column. Checking over your shoulder, Stephen was bickering with the Cloak of Levitation. You turned back to the screen.

“FRIDAY, video chat Tony. But put him on mute until I talk to him.”

“Of course.”

Tony’s face appeared on the screen. He started talking. But no sound went through and you shook your finger at him. He stopped and cocked an eyebrow.

“Hi, big brother. Stephen wants me to learn martial arts so I can better protect myself as the helpless artist that I am. I thought that you might like a show. Since, you know, you’re still bitter about us dating,” you whispered.

You wiggled your eyebrows as a flash of mischief glimmered in your eyes. Tilting his head to the side, he grinned and put his hand over his arc reactor.

“I know, I love you too,” you chuckled. “Make sure this gets recorded.”

He gave you a thumbs up and started talking to FRIDAY. The screen of your phone flashed to appear like it was simply recording a video.

“Everything okay over there?” Stephen called out.

“Oh, yeah.” You spun around to face him.” Tony keeps changing the software. I just can’t keep up with all his tech sometimes.”

You bit your lip and glanced down. If only you could see Tony chuckling; considering you were one who designed and tested the user interfaces for him. The Cloak of Levitation went to hover next to your phone, joining your secret audience.

“Okay, Sorcerer Supreme.” You positioned yourself and raised your eyebrows. “Teach me.”

“You have a good stance. We’ll start with defensive moves. I’ll attack and you block. Good?”

You pursed your lips and gave him a nod.

Stephen shot forward with his open palm so he wouldn’t hurt you. You threw up your forearm to stop his oncoming blow. Eyes boring into his, he nodded.

“Good.”

He withdrew his arm from yours and took a step back. 

By now, Nat had her feet propped up on the conference table as she and Tony watched you on a monitor. When Tony reached for the bowl of popcorn at the same time as her, she swatted his hand away to grab a handful with a smirk. 

Stephen went for another attack but with the other arm. This time, you instantly latched your hand to his wrist and twisted his arm outward. His eyes went wide. But you released him just before it would become painful.

“You can give me more than that, Doctor,” you sang.

Wrapping his fingers around his wrist, he tilted his head and grinned.

“Game on, Stark.”

He lurched forward. But you spun around and kicked him square in the chest. When he flew backward, the Cloak of Levitation dashed over to catch his fall. It propped him back on his feet and started rubbing his shoulders. He brushed it off.

“Hey, this is not, this not what you think it is. I’m fine,” he chided the sentient fabric.

It shrugged and dutifully committed itself to being a pure observer for the rest of your match.

Having yet to learn his lesson, Stephen pounced at you. You ducked and slid between his legs. When you were on the other side, you popped back to your feet. Only to have him grab you from behind.

You swung your knees to your chest and threw your feet back to the ground. Still bound together, you both leaned forward. But when your boots hit the stone, you threw your head back and smacked your skull into his nose.

Stephen reeled backward and threw his hand to his face. When he removed it, he knit his brows together at the fresh blood on his fingers.

You spun around and put your hands on your hips.

“We can keep going. But I quite like that face of yours. So, for my sake, stop.”

“I don’t get it. What am I missing?”

“I told you. I’m a billionaire heiress with Tony Stark for a big brother and a Russain assassin for a best friend. Girls night out ends in us either totally shit faced or with black eyes, sometimes both. But not from guys, from each other.”

Stephen threw his head back and groaned.

“Oh, and I sometimes moonlight as Peter’s backup.”

“YOU WHAT!” Tony screamed from your phone.

You whipped around and grimaced.

“Aw, shit.”

You ran over to pick your phone to see Tony’s face—wide-eyed with irate fury. Stephen furrowed his brow. But he buried his face in his hand when he realized that Stark—the eldest and certainly most annoying of the clan—saw the whole thing.

“You,” Tony jabbed a finger into the screen, “You told me you weren’t doing anything related to our work.”

“I’m not. I’m just helping out Peter. A few burglaries and helping the elderly across the street. Small stuff.”

Tony dragged his hand over his face.

“You're telling me you were the one who helped him with the jewelry heist?”

“That was not me.”

He glowered at you.

“Okay, fine! Yes it was. The kid needed adult supervision and I was happy to provide it.”

“That was a team of trained operatives with an ax to grind and machine guns! What were you thinking?”

You raised your eyebrows. 

“Did-did you at least wear your suit?”

“I didn’t want to draw attention to myself! He always has a flashy enough one thanks to you.”

“That’s it. I’m chipping you with a GPS tracker. You are training with Nat twice a week. And I am going to talk to the kid.”

“We already train three times a week. Keep up, Tony," Natasha chirped from behind him.

But you were pretty sure the vein in his forehead would burst at any moment. 

“Okay, okay! I’ll take the suit next time. And don’t be mad at Peter. I told him not to tell you. He almost thought himself to death with philosophical arguments over it. He’ll be happy you know.”

“Get back here NOW.”

“Sorry, big brother. But I never took orders from you and I’m not going to start.”

You raised your finger to hang up on him.

“FRIDAY don’t let her hang up!”

“Um, yes, FRIDAY please do free me from this call.”

“Revoke baby sister’s voice command access.”

“YOU ASSHOLE! I am telling Mom!”

“Will you STOP visiting her grave just to shit talk me!”

“She misses us! It wouldn't be realistic otherwise!”

Tony sucked in a breath and glared at you.

“Get back home RIGHT NOW.”

You bore your eyes into his. With a huff, you glanced over your shoulder to see the Cloak of Levitation trying to dab away the blood on Stephen’s nose. Just like your dickwad brother, he refused all assistance. 

With a growl, you returned your attention back to Tony. But after a moment, your face softened to a smile.

“Oh no. I know that...what are you going to do?” he stuttered.

“Two days ago, when Stephen was between my legs, he did this—”

“STOP! Stop this now!”

“—thing with his hands. I never realized that nerve damage could actually be beneficial when you…”

You started making lewd gestures into the camera. Tony threw his arm over his face to shield his eyes.

“Okay! Okay! You win!”

“I always do.”

He took a deep breath and gave you a look. _The look._

“We’re not done with this,” he grumbled.

“I know, big brother. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a doctor’s appointment. And I’m feeling quite ill. Might need an evening of bed rest.” You snickered. “Or at least he does.”

Right as you winked, the screen went dark. You slid your phone into your back pocket with a smirk then walked back over to Stephen. He apparently also lost his battle and now accepted a bag of ice from the Cloak of Levitation. Crossing your arms, you tilted your head to the side.

“How is it?”

He put the ice over his nose. “Fine.”

You shook your head. “Not your face. Your ego.”

He started to contort his face but winced when he couldn’t give you the searing look he had in mind.

“Okay, I deserve that,” he grumbled.

“Yes, you do. You may have annoyed a primordial demon out of devouring Earth. But when it comes to annoying thorns in your side, I will always win. Stubbornness runs in the family if you _haven’t_ realized yet.” 

You removed the ice from his face and handed it back to the Cloak. It exchanged a wet rag in return. Pulling Stephen close to you, you wiped away the blood on his nose and smiled.

“On a scale of zero to ten, how would you rate your pain?”

“Very funny.”

You handed the rag back to the Cloak. It drifted off to return them to wherever it sourced such ordinary objects from a land of magic and mysticism. 

Clutching the front of Stephen’s robes, you drew him even closer to you. With a smile, you snaked your arms around his waist and bit your bottom lip.

“Back to my original plan for your body?”

“Please.”

He leaned in to kiss you. But before he had the chance to press his lips to yours, you blew a puff of air in his face. Closing one eye and instinctually wrinkling his nose—a facial gesture he instantly regretted—he took a step back. What he didn’t realize was that his sling ring was now over your fingers.

You opened a portal back to the Sanctum and turned back to him.

“How? What? When?” he gasped, clearly not done making stupid faces at you for the day.

“Wong.” You shrugged.

You tossed his sling ring back to him and he pouted his lip.

“Don’t be a child,” you groaned.

“You didn’t let me teach you anything.”

“Yeah, asshole. Because when I’m with you, studying is the _last_ thing on my mind.”

“But—”

“No, Stephen. You don’t get it. I already have an army of people who can teach and protect me—including myself.”

You outstretched your hand. He begrudgingly accepted it and you yanked him back to you. The Cloak of Levitation returned to his shoulders. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you reached up to give him a kiss—for real this time.

When you pulled away, you pressed your forehead to his and stroked the side of his face.

“You’re not my teacher. You’re my boyfriend. Only one person gets to love me like you do.”

He breathed a laugh before swallowing and returning his eyes to you.

"Lesson learned," he admitted.

“Now, can you please whisk me somewhere more fitting for the ravishing creature I am. One that’s _not_ for your students? I don’t want to imagine them ogling you like I’m sure they do.”

Stephen smirked and kissed you one more time.

“With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request a kiss? Submit one for the [50 Kiss Challenge.](https://melanoms.tumblr.com/post/613164682334945280/lets-kiss-50-kiss-challenge) Open to multifandom requests!


End file.
